


Side Effects

by PeridotMermaid



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Experimentation, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:40:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25655287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeridotMermaid/pseuds/PeridotMermaid
Summary: The serum meant to help remove her crests ends up having some unforeseen side effects.Slight TW: Mentions of needles
Relationships: Linhardt von Hevring & Lysithea von Ordelia, Linhardt von Hevring/Lysithea von Ordelia
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23
Collections: Wank Week 2020





	Side Effects

Lysithea winced as Linhardt carefully stuck the needle into her arm. It didn’t matter how often he did this while developing his cure for her crests, she was still a baby about it every time. At least this time around she was laying down on her bed in her room, surrounded by her many stuffed animals and trinkets.

This time around Linhardt had told her that he wanted to make sure that she didn’t have any adverse reactions to a serum he thought could be used to help remove her crests when combined with the right magic. He wanted to test beforehand to avoid the possibility of it somehow harming her in the middle of future procedures.

She could feel the serum enter her veins as he pushed the plunger up. Almost instantly it felt warm. Not just warm, but hot, burning hot. Like fire underneath her skin. It wasn’t a bad heat, she found. It made her feel calm, at peace, as if she was somehow simultaneously free from a weight holding her down, and also buried underneath piles of blankets and stuffed animals.

Once done, Linhardt removed the needle, and placed a piece of gauze over the skin where the needle had been, and then proceeded to wrap the area in bandaging, making sure the gauze was held in place.

“How’re you feeling so far?” He asked, unintentionally looking her directly in the eye.

“Warm.” She tried to say more, but suddenly found her mouth dry, unable to form words as she looked Linhardt up and down, as if he were some sort of sweet, waiting for her to pounce on it.

With a clear of her throat she asked, “Could you go get me some water?”

“Of course.” Linhardt stood from her bed, and walked over to her door. “I’ll also grab some paper and a pencil, so I can document what happens.”

As soon as the door to her bedroom had shut behind him, Lysithea was practically tearing her clothes off of her body. The heat in her body was only rising, causing the room to feel stuffy, as her skin started to glisten from her sweat. She felt hot all over, but it was undeniable that this heat was different from the heat on a hot summer’s day.

Her mind was flooded with sexual fantasy after sexual fantasy. From her sucking whipped cream off of Linhardt’s hard cock, to him fucking her into her bed, with her face pressed down into her pillow, and her ass held high in the air, begging to be smacked. Lysithea imagined the usual sleepy Linhardt suddenly full of energy and passion as he kneeled down in front of her on his legs, and vigorously ate her out while fingering her pussy.

Lysithea rubbed her thighs together, praying that that may help relieve some of the ache that was suddenly building between them, but it was no use. Her hands moved of their own accord, spreading her thighs apart before carefully running up and down her labia. She gasped as her fingers accidentally ran over her clit, causing her to let out a shuddering breath.

With a frustrated moan, Lysithea picked up the pace of her fingers, deciding she could experiment more later, she needed to get off _now_. She ungraciously plunged her fingers into her tight, wet cunt, causing her slick to leak out, and drip down her inner thighs and ass, drenching the sheets of her bed. Using her fingers, Lysithea spread her wetness up to her clit, and quickly began rubbing at it vigorously.

Unable to hold back her moans, she cried out as she used her other hand to massage her breasts. Although small they were still plenty sensitive, with her nipples getting so hard they could practically cut glass.

Lysithea was so lost in her own pleasure, caring only about getting herself off, she didn’t even notice the door opening before stopping abruptly, leaving only a crack of space. Linhardt watched through the crack as Lysithea touched herself. He had almost dropped the glass of water he was holding from shock he felt from finding her like this. He knew he should leave, that’s what the smart person would do, and he was a smart man after all. The most logical, rational thing to do in this situation was to leave, yet his feet wouldn’t move from their place.

He couldn’t take his eyes off of her as she moaned and gasped, fucking herself with her fingers at such a fast pace he was sure her hand would start to cramp. Linhardt quickly took out his pencil and paper, ready to document this result, but found himself unable to do so, still too focused on how Lysithea would switch from fingering her pussy to rubbing at her clit. His hands shook slightly as he tried forcing himself to write, desperately wanting to go in there, and help her.

“Oh!” Lysithea gasped before letting out a long, loud moan, “Oh, Linhardt, right there, please.”

Linhardt watched, in awe, as she started babbling gibberish in between her moans. His incredibly loose clothes were suddenly starting to feel tighter and tighter as she continued to moan his name.

Suddenly her body went rigged, except for her legs which lifted off the bed, and shook. Lysithea moaned so loud Linhardt was sure one of the attendants heard her, and considering how she moaned out his name he was also sure that the attendants were going to get the wrong idea.

Documenting her reactions to the serum could wait till later, he needed to get off _now_.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to follow my Twitter for updates on other works for different FE3H events, or for new chapters on my series Reunited! (No hard feelings if you don't want to though ^^) @Peridot_Mermaid / https://twitter.com/Peridot_Mermaid


End file.
